In order to satisfy maximum requirements in the operating safety of safety vessels, for example, reactor containments or other pressure vessels and other power lead-ins to supply power and for passage of control and measuring signals, often electrical leadthroughs and leadthrough modules are used in this field and have, in the case of elevated safety requirements, two or a plurality of mutually spaced electrical leadthroughs cabled together one behind the other, with one or a plurality of conductors passing through an insulating element. The leadthroughs are held in a supporting element, generally made of metal, but also of plastic. In general, two such leadthroughs are used that are spaced apart and are cabled together.
Previously, the conductors of the electrical leadthroughs of such leadthrough modules were electrically connected together by cables. In order to join the conductors to the leadthroughs, crimp-connections and screw-connections were used. But this manner of connecting has several disadvantages. The connection is laden with “bugs,” takes up a lot of space and above all cannot be disconnected without destruction. Crimp casings and cables have to be tailored carefully to each other. In addition, this type of electrical contacting of the conductors is also very expensive and labor-intensive. This is particularly important when one such leadthrough module, which is quite common, has far more than one-hundred connections in which the conductors are each to be connected together.